dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dahariel Regem
David Regem '''is a foreign transfer student and Pure Angel/Human Hybrid. Second youngest son of four children. He is the possessor of the Longinus, Heros Auream and the descendant of the angel, Misael. He is known as the '''Golden Hero. He is the childhood and best friend of JJ Viridi and serves as the Joker of Gabriel's Brave Saints. As part of Gabriel's Brave Saints, he eventually fell in love with her Jack, Charlotte de la Dunois. He is also the club president of the Light Music Club in Kuoh Academy. Appearance David is quite tall being 6'0 (182cm) without his armor and 6'7 with his armor, an average built looking young man with brown hair, hazel eyes, and tan-ish skin. He usually wears a brown crucifix under his shirt that was given to him by his mother. Since he is an angel, he obviously has ideal white wings, and halo. Usually wears the Kuoh Academy Boys' Uniform with consists of a black jacket with white accents, with a white dress shirt. He usually breaks academy dress code by wearing black ripped jeans and blue high-top runners. Personality He is shown to be quite introverted and silent at school. But when he talks with close friends like JJ Viridi he speaks very much and is very humorous, sometimes pretends to be dumb and sometimes manages to convince JJ that he is. Besides that, David is very caring and loving for his family and friends. He is seems to be very pitiful and sympathetic for enemies who are no longer a threat and want redemption. Though that doesnt apply to people who have killed innocent families, or people and he execute them (almost) without hesitation. History David's family has a long line of angels, as his Mother and grandmother were angels, as well as many more of his ancestors. It all started when an Angel known simply as 'Misael'. Lucas was the first possessor of Heros Auream. At age 6 he was stranded on earth in medieval Spain. Lucas was found and raised by a priest. He grew up and eventually left the church and became a Castilian Knight under El Cid. David was born and raised in Canada, he was often into gaming and internet, when he was young he had ADHD but as grew older that slowly started to fade and he became very introverted to the point his parents thought he was anti-social. But other then that he is beloved by his family. At age 18 he transfers to an academy in Japan as a first-year college student, hoping to find a way to improve his life, but he knew little of what would come of it. Powers and Abilities Flight '''- Due to him being an Angel he has the ability to use his angelic wings to fly. '''Master Swordsman: Since he wields Colada & Tizona, he is well-versed in swordsmanship. Light Based Weapons '''- Due to him being an angel he has the ability to create a series of light based weapons, he has thrown light based throwing knives. * '''Hidden Light Blade - David has the ability to create a yellow, glowing hidden blade of light that appears under anyone of his arms. Enhanced Speed and Strength: David can move at really high speed sometimes it looks as if he is teleporting, as well as having superhuman strength. Cloth Manipulation: ' '''The ability David uses to change between his normal clothes and his battle armor. '''Holy Magic': Being an angel, David can many holy spells such barriers, balls of light, etc * Invincibility: One of David's skills, he can turn invisible if he wants to, which makes it easy to sneak around. * Telekinesis: David's signature move, allows him to move objects with his mind. * Healing: Learned from his mother, David can use magic to heal any injured being, as well as being able to revive low-magic creatures, like small, weak animals, and normal humans. * Self Healing Factor: Allows David to regenerate damaged tissue rapidly. His abilities also make him highly resistant to disease. There are limits, he can not regenerate lost limbs and can still die if a large amount of damage is absorbed. Weaknesses Demonic Swords: David's kryptonite. Demonic swords will do a great amount of damage against him and are one of the things that are able to kill him. Equipment Heros Auream David's Longinus, a powerful golden armor capable of destroying dragons, and powerful beings alike. Tizona David's trusty sword, formerly wielded by the hero, El Cid. With the power of the angels, it was crafted into a purple sword of light. Colada Another one David's swords, also formerly wielded by El Cid. It was also crafted into a sword of light except yellow. Trivia * David's appearance is based off of Kanda Sorata from Sakurasou no pet na kanojo and his personality is based of Jack Kline from the TV show, Supernatural. * David's last name translates to "King" in Latin. This is a reference to King David, third king of Israel and prophet of God. * The appearances of David's swords are from Sword Art Online. * He likes to play the electric guitar. * He has a soft spot for animals. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Longinus Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users